


SuperWhoLock madness

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas are idiots but luckily Sherlock saves both the situation and Sam, Doctor Who s06e01/02 references, Gen, Pre-Slash, Sam Ships It, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: In which Team Free Will just finished an easy job of salt and burn, Crowley shows up, pissed off as always, and a man in a blue police box with a Rowena-like accent appears swearing he knows the King of Hell. But wait, who the hell invited the Brits?





	SuperWhoLock madness

**Author's Note:**

> Few years ago, I had this thought: if SuperWhoLock was a real thing, how would the first episode happen? And this idea slowly formed in my head.  
> This morning, waiting for my turn in the bathroom, I was looking at SuperWhoLock posts on Tumblr just because and I thought, I can write my SuperWhoLock pilot, I've got the power! And here it is, hope you like :p

«That was easy» Dean says opening his beer.

«Except few scratches and an almost broken arm» Sam says like it's nothing.

They found a case in Longmont, Colorado, a whole family of ghosts haunting an abandoned amusement park. According to what Sam found at the local library, the family owned the park for generations, what you call a family business basically. Early in the new century, the park went bankrupt, and the Gradys thought to burn one of the major attraction to get the insurance. That didn't end well, the Pirate of Seven Seas exploded greatly, like they wanted, but also killed Jeff Grady and his son who were too close to the explosion and his wife and daughter who tried to save them. After that, the park went from a buyer to another to total abandonment when the voices about ghosts haunting the place spread. What lured the Winchesters and their Angel was a burned body of a teenager, the cause of the fire couldn't be found and her girlfriend said she saw a white figure walking past the human torch that was the victim. So, find the graves, salt and burn the family and save the city once again. Easy, if two Demons minded their own business instead of go and ruin the party. One almost broke Sam's arm, and Cas promptly killed him with a touch of the hand while the other disappeared before Dean could stab her with the Angel blade. Probably the news of Cas being full power again didn't spread around Hell if they tought they could kill Team Free Will that easily.

The job (included the Demons) took half of the day and now the three men are leaning on the Impala, drinking fresh beers bought at the liquor store just down the street.

«You bloody morons!» Crowley's voice comes all of a sudden.

Dean, Sam and Cas turn to him.

«What do you want?» the elder Winchester asks.

«You killed one of my Demons. Again.»

«He was in the way» Cas says, serious, «he was going to hurt Sam»

«Nothing that you, feathers, couldn't fix!» Crowley snarls. «Kill another one of my people and I will...» His threat is interrupted by a sound like a key on the strings of a guitar. A wind raises and a blue British police box appears, first faintly, then completely. A door opens, the hunters point their guns, and the Angel blade appears in Cas's hand.

«Don't shoot!» someone says, a Scottish accent gracing his words. Team Free Will lower their weapons, but stay alert. When you've been a hunter (or a warrior) all your life you know damn well to not let your guard down that easily. A man with grey curls appears behind the open door looking at the four of them, grinning when he spots Crowley.

«Mr Delaware!» the man says approaching the Demon, «Remember me?»

«Who the bloody hell are you?» Crowley snarls, while Sam says, «Delaware?»

«Like... The State?» Dean adds, laughing softly.

Crowley turns to them, furious, and it makes Dean laugh even more.

«Of course!» the Scottish man says, patting Crowley on the arm. «I changed face, I'm the Doctor, remember? Bow tie?» he says, pointing at his neck, as if there's an invisible bow tie there.

«Doctor who?» Team Free Will says in unison.

«Just the Doctor» the man -the Doctor- answers, waving a hand.

«So Crowley... Or Delaware» Dean says, trying to stifle a laugh, «care to tell us how you know the... Doctor?»

«Wait a second, Dean» Cas says, one hand on Dean's arm, «"changed face"? Is that a vessel you're using?»

«What? Oh no, I die and change body, I'm not from this planet» the Doctor says simply.

«You... Like...» Sam says, one step from passing out like that day he met Cas for the first time, «As in from another alien planet?»

«He's an alien, you moose!» Crowley chimes in, «And to answer the squirrel, I was collecting souls in DC when he and his gang appeared in the Oval Office with their blue box»

«You're shorter» the Doctor says, like this is just a conversation between friends at the bar, hands in his coat pockets.

«Because you're taller now» Crowley answers. He looks close to strangle the Doctor.

«And why do they call you Crowley?» the Doctor continues, seemingly oblivious to the Demon's anger, or maybe he pretends to be, «I thought your name was Canton Everett Delaware III»

«Really, Crowley?» Dean says, amused by all of this, «That's worse than Fergus»

Crowley turns, pointing a finger at Dean, «Shut your bloody mouth, Winchester, or I'll send your soul in Hell again»

«I haven't made a deal» Dean says, at the same time as Cas says, «Try that and I'll kill you for real»

«Fergus? Crowley?» the Doctor interrupt, then, mostly to himself, «Am I in the right timeline?»

«Yes, Doctor, you are» comes a deep voice from the police box and seconds later a tall figure in a dark trench coat and a shorter one join the party. «I finished all your riddles back there, I found them kind of boring» he says.

«Sherlock!» the smaller figure hisses.

«Now now, John» the man -Sherlock- says, then adds, «I can explain the confusion. That man there» he points at Crowley, «is a Demon, as his... Not friends... Enemies? No, no, frenemies, said. Must be very important, given his posture, but became such long after you met him. Before he was a... Collector? No, he made contracts and then collected the souls, as you said. In Washington he was under cover, probably you needed to collect an important soul, right? And to the tall man there,» he says, looking at Sam, «before you ask, yes, I am Sherlock Holmes, you probably read my partner's blog here»

This leaves both Team Free Will and Crowley with mouths hang open.

«How did... How did you know all that?» Sam breaks the silence after few seconds.

Sherlock shrugs, «I observe»

«And make people slightly uncomfortable when they don't ask your opinion» the other man, presumably John Watson, adds.

«But they did ask»

«The Doctor asked, and you could have told him all this in the TARDIS!»

«Wait wait wait wait» Dean interrupts the bicker between the two Brits, «TARDIS? Aliens? And since when you read that dude's blog?» Dean says turning to Sam at the last question.

Sam just shrugs, «Between one case and another»

«TARDIS» the Doctor chimes in, «stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, she can travel in all Time and Space» he finishes, excited.

«Shut it» Dean says, turning to the Time Lord, _Time and Space? What he's rambling about?_

When Sam speaks, asking the Doctor how "in all Time and Space, like, time travel and around the Universe too?", Dean notices that Sherlock Holmes is walking towards Cas, really interested in him, saying, «You're not from this planet either, aren't you? Yet you like it here more than your home, you're accepted here»

«Ok, cut the crap, Shirley» Dean interrupts, moving to stand in front of Cas, «Leave him out of your show»

«Dean» Cas says, softly, and puts one hand on his arm, as to stop whatever Dean was going to do, if he maybe wanted to hurt the guy. Dean just looks at him for a moment before stepping back.

Sherlock just observes the whole scene, before humming and steps back too.

«What was that?» Dean asks.

«You look all tough on the exterior, yet you stopped immediately when your friend touched your arm, I can say you care about him, or maybe...» Sherlock stops, looking closer at Dean, «even love him» he adds quietly, just enough for the three men in front of him to hear.

«I knew it» Sam whispers, but Dean hears him no less.

«What was that, Sammy?» he asks, a little upset that a British dude he never saw just spilled out his biggest secret.

Before Sam can answer, Sherlock continues, «I can also say that your friend cares about you too, more than he cares about your...» he glances at Sam, «Friend? No, brother.» he then returns to look at Dean and Cas, «He stands closer to you than to... Sammy, right? He doesn't hesitate to touch you either»

Without ceremony, Watson grabs Sherlock from an arm and walks him back to the TARDIS, leaving Dean and Cas staring at each other more intensely than ever.

«Now we go home, the Doctor is ready to take off» he says, and pushes Holmes through the police box open door. Before he closes it, he says a general "sorry" to the four men standing there and the TARDIS disappears seconds later, the sound of a key on the strings of a guitar echoing in the night.

Crowley turns to the hunters, «Nobody's gonna hear this story» and disappears.

Sam clears his throat, then looks up at the sky, «So... It got late, I'll go check in» he says, but it's like he just talked to the wind, since Dean and Cas are still losing themselves in each other's eyes, and, damn, it's worse that usual. He just sighs and walks to the motel across the street, thinking that if those two love birds want to stay all night just looking at each other, then it's their problem.


End file.
